


Pseudonyms Are Expected

by Jenett



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenett/pseuds/Jenett
Summary: Selected discussions from the LAssociates email list, 2009-2014.Items have been lightly edited for readability, but not for content.





	1. FAQ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



Welcome to the L list (also known as LAssociates). This is your monthly reminder.

**Focus of the list:**

Discussion of a particular business, its employees and consultants, and general activities. The business is normally known as L on this list to limit searchability.

**Information security:**

You are reminded that no email conversation can or should be considered strictly private. Your personal information security is your own responsibility. The mods can provide a list of current members willing to assist with security precautions who have been vetted as competent. We presume that if L is not already aware of this list, they will become so at some point in the future, and you are advised to make any security choices accordingly.

Individual members and associates of L are normally referred to by their first name or first initial. Do not use first and last name together (and P is normally referred to as P for this reason), whether of an individual or known aliases,or those they are helping (messages doing so will be rejected and not sent to the list). Links should be run through a link shortener or aliasing program. Suggested tools are listed in the list information sheet.

All header information is stripped before mail is sent to the list. If you are open to off-list contact, provide a suitable method (secure email, PGP key, etc.) in your message or sig.

**Privacy:**

This list is invitation only at the discretion of the mods. A complete list of current members is available on request from the mods, and we may query individuals about new members before they are added. Pseudonyms are expected, but most people choose one that hints at their interests or focus. That’s part of the fun.

A brief bio is required (and by brief, we mean a couple of sentences). You need not include any particular specific details, but deliberate falsfication is grounds for removal from the list. There’s a difference between not knowing something about someone and being told something that isn’t at all true.

List mods monitor a variety of more public sources (Usenet, Tumblr, LiveJournal communities, and even that annoying Facebook private group) as well as several other mailing lists and channels. We extend invitations periodically. If you know someone who would be a good addition to our conversation, please email lmods@arachne.email.

**Rules:**

1) Avoid actions or discussions that would draw L’s attention to this list or its members. This means don’t talk about the list in public spaces or private spaces not on the list.

2) While discussion of illegal acts is relatively common on this list (due to the nature of the topic at hand), instructions on how to engage in illegal acts are forbidden on the list. What you do one on one is not our business.

3) Archives of this list that can be accessed by people not on this list are forbidden. (Again, information security is your responsibility). Violations of this rule will lead to deletion of the relevant material and quite possibly also much of your other digital content. You have been warned.

4) Relevant off-topic discussions are welcome, and many topics are on-topic despite initial appearances (art history, gemology, theatre, horse-racing, country music, etc.) If you are not sure if a topic is suitable, contact the mods before starting a new thread.

5) We do a periodic ping of the list subscribers to ensure current subscriptions. Failure to respond to the message correctly will result in removal from the list.

**History of this list:**

The founders of this list are long time readers and participants in various channels relating to notable heists in various areas including the art world, technology, finance, corporate intelligence, etc. In March 2009, various of us noticed changes in the activities of several individuals and wanted to discuss that in a more secure space. Thus, this list.


	2. Explosion

_From: OrcHunter_  
_Sent: August 15, 2009 4:34 PM_  
_Subject: Explosion._

Wow.

The _LA Times_ is reporting an explosion near the Financial District: see [http://bit.ly/L08152009](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Millennium_Biltmore_Hotel).

Anyone have sources?

 

* * *

_From: NH_  
_Sent: August 15, 2009 6:20 PM_  
_Subject: Re: Explosion_

Friend in LA heard there were people inside just before the explosion, but there are not believed to be any casualties. Huge damage, though.

 

* * *

_From: OrcHunter_  
_Sent: August 16, 2009 11:14 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: Explosion_

Put out a few feelers for further information, haven’t heard anything back yet. Someone not on this list who thinks they’ve got an idea of one of Alec’s chars has seen a login, but that’s not solid info.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Sent: August 17, 2009 3:45 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Explosion_

Gathered a series of news reports, contact me for the file address.

Wait, you know someone who has a line on one of Alec’s characters? How’d that happen?

 

* * *

_From: OrcHunter_  
_Sent: August 17, 2009 11:09 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Explosion_

Colleague ended up talking to him, when they were on a job. Clearly Horde (some things you apparently don't lie about). Had picked up the new expansion the day before. (Ever wonder about my name on here? That’s why.)

Only a guess, because there’s a lot of servers, and it’s not like A keeps a steady schedule, but we’ve narrowed it down to a few places over time. Do you play?

 

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Sent: August 18, 2009 7:31 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: Explosion_

Ta for realising women play too. Alliance for me, but I don’t take that part too seriously.

Tried playing a Death Knight, gave up, went back to my main, who’s a Draenei Mage.

 

* * *

_From: OrcHunter_  
_Sent: August 17, 2009 8:32 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: Explosion_

> Ta for realising women play too.

The colleague who plays is Horde, also a woman.

Back to the topic of the list - no real evidence, if we get anything more certain, I can share. Indications are from the LA folks who might know that they appear to have all got out, but no signs locally since. Not that that’s definitive.


	3. Jim's Promotion

_From: Adam_  
_Sent: November 15, 2009, 10:03 AM  
_ _Subject: That insurance company_

Internal source at that insurance company passed along a notice of Jim’s promotion. (Public announcement here: [http://bit.ly/L11152009](http://kfmonkey.blogspot.com/2009/02/leverage-second-david-job.html)).

Gossip apparently rampant about his predecessor and the circumstances, but at least half what my contact’s heard seems highly improbable. Not that that means it isn’t true.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Sent: November 15, 2009, 12:05 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: That insurance company_

> Gossip is apparently rampant about his predecessor and the circumstances, but at least

> half what my contact’s heard seems highly improbable.

That’s a tease. What’s the internal gossip over there, then?

Interesting notice.

I’m trying to decide if the fact they don’t mention how long Jim has worked there means anything. (Places do obscure hire dates for people who started as contractors or on assignment, but on the other hand…)More than a decade, though. Maybe two?

 

* * *

_From: Adam_  
_Sent: November 17, 2009, 5:34 PM  
__Subject: Re:_ That insurance company

Gossip about Ian’s departure: More and more coming out about his focus on profit over common sense. Several deals designed with more risk than the company was aware of, apparently. Several stories from the medical side, though hard to tell what the facts are.

Gossip about Jim: Moved into I’s office, supposed to be enjoying it immensely, though I’ve heard from a trusted source that it’s not all roses. Source wasn’t sure if it was the job or something else - no one knows much about Jim’s personal life. Big shift to go from field investigations to running the show, and that might be it.

Gossip about how it all went down: Story about an evacuation, and everyone being handed copies of the David, apparently true. The bit about the standoff, can’t confirm. Did see the exhibit a week later, and everything was running like clockwork.

 

* * *

_From Marian_  
_Sent: November 19, 2009 7:23PM  
_ _Subject: Re: That insurance company_

Sorry for a delay, but I did some digging about Jim.

Friend did a little searching for public records for me: he was married, been divorced a couple of years. No details, they have a sealed settlement. Haven’t been able to track down the ex-wife yet, but my resources are US focused. Will update if I can find more.


	4. Katherine

_From: Leopard_  
_Sent: July 20, 2010 3:50PM_  
_Subject: Katherine_

don't believe she's dead. she can't be she can't be she can't be.

i was at the funeral not many people were but i was and i don't believe it i don't i don't i don't.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Sent: July 20, 2010 5:45PM_  
_Subject: Re: Katherine_

Hey, Leopard.

Must have been really hard, being there. But also good to be able to say good-bye. You make yourself a cup of tea or something soothing, all riht?

You got a chance none of the rest of us did, right? Or at least probably not.

Want to tell us what happened?

 

* * *

_From: Leopard_  
_Sent: July 21 2010 4:13AM_  
_Subject: Re: Katherine_

Sorry. Can't sleep. Might do some good to tell about it.

It was really basic. Little service, a few people speaking, didn't know most of them by sight. Most of the theater people couldn't come, it was middle of the afternoon, the cemetery wasn't on the T or an easy bus line. Couple of us rented a car together, and drove out.

Open casket, and a little setup at the cemetery, no church or anything. Couple of people spoke. Me. One of the directors who'd worked with Katherine (lying through her teeth, though. Threatened by talent, she is.) Deepa, who worked costumes on Sound of Music, and she’s in this great show at one of the little theatres next month actually, she said on the way over Kat really encouraged her to go out and audition, and that was just like her.

Couple of other people. White man, maybe in his thirties, longer hair, hat. Called Katherine his sister, but I didn't know she had a brother. Sort I'd cast to lurk in the background in a political drama. Though maybe he came to see her when Sound of Music opened? I was too busy with my family wanting to talk to see who Katherine had.

Blonde white woman, shoulder length hair, would cast her as the younger sister in a comedy, you know, not quite an ingenue, but quirky? She talked about knowing Katherine forever, almost two years, but Katherine never mentioned her to me." Nice makeup, saw some of Katherine’s style with it but a little creepy. I didn’t quite catch the name, Deepa needed a tissue.

Then a black man came up, helped her out - her age, maybe a year or two off? Well-dressed, the suit fit him really well, much better than you’d expect someone of his age. Then an older white man, sunglasses, closed the casket. (It was sunny but not that sunny.) There were a few closing remarks, and we moved to the gravesite.

I should have thought to take photos, I suppose, you’d all have liked that a lot, but I just, I forgot, and it would have been wrong, and…

Um. I was looking. The last man drove off in a black car with a woman in black with a veil, and it had a Masschusetts plate, and was one of those cars with an H in the logo. Honda? Hyundai? One of those, I can never keep them straight.

Sorry, this is really long and maybe I ought to go back to bed again I don’t feel so good.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Sent: July 21 2010 7:54 AM_  
_Subject: Re: Katherine_

Hey, Leopard, that’s really helpful, what you do remember. And letting us know what it was like. If we find you some photos, maybe you can identify some of the people, now or later.

 

* * *

_From: Leopard_  
_Sent: July 21 2010 8:45 AM_  
_Subject: Re: Katherine_

Thanks, Marian.

Look, I - I need a break for a little. From reading this. And I’ve got a play going into tech week in a week. (We're dedicating it to her. Probably way too maudlin, but theater's the wrong place not to be maudlin.) But I’ll be reading along eventually, and back posting in a bit.

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Sent: August 5, 2010 1:45PM_  
_Subject: Re: Katherine - new info_

Reviving this thread, because I've got some new info.

So. Not getting into how, but I've some professional experience with gas line explosions, and from the very early reports, this didn't look like one.

Or the part where Leopard said it was an open casket, because that’s implausible. With explosions, I mean.

I’ve had a chance to see the reports, courtesy someone in the state police. (Don’t know if you all know, but in Massachusetts, arson investigation is a state police thing) [http://bit.ly/L08052010](http://www.mass.gov/eopss/agencies/dfs/emerg-resp-invest/f-eis/fire-and-explosion-investigation-section-overview.html) for more.

I don’t think she’s dead. But it’s not like we have really firm evidence to the contrary. Just. I don’t think that’s how it went down.

 

* * *

_From: Leopard_  
_Sent: August 6, 2010 1:45PM_  
_Subject: Re: Katherine_

Thanks, Marian for sending me an email to check in.

Azadi, you really don’t think she’s dead? I mean, she didn’t look dead in the casket, not really, but I didn’t get a close look, but you think it was all a con? Or part of something else? But her apartment blew up, I knew where it was, and it was just this burnt hole, all twisted.

Thanks for giving me hope, though, I guess.

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Sent: August 6, 2010 5:15 PM_  
_Subject: Re: Katherine_

Welcome. Look, if she’s not dead, do we know if there’s other names she used? Besides Sophie and Katherine?

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Sent: August 6, 2010 5:15 PM_  
_Subject: Re: Katherine_

We’ve got a file - before you joined, I’ll send you a copy, Azadi.


	5. Boston Fashion Week

_From: Marian_  
_Date: September 29, 2010 9:57 PM_  
_Subject: Boston Fashion Week_

Not a great quality shot, but is this P? [http://bit.ly/L10102010](http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/parker/images/10039907/title/parker-runway-job-210-screencap).

Also there’s gossip about other parts of the show, still gathering links.

 

* * *

_From: NH_  
_Date: September 30, 2010 10:13AM  
_ _Subject: Re: Boston Fashion Week_

Fashion week? What’d bring them out for fashion?

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Date: September 30, 2010 4:50 PM_  
_Subject: Re: Boston Fashion Week_

Global fashion industry is valued at 3 trillion, NH. Also plenty of horrible business practices to go around. Seems ripe for our subjects of interest. I’m surprised we haven’t seen it crop up before.

Seeing some reports about significant changes in the Pan garment factory, but they’d never be near Boston Fashion Week, so not sure how it’s related.

Possible L is based in Boston at the moment? Multiple stories from the past few months suggest they’re in New England, at least. Anyone in the area or passing through with sources?

 

* * *

_From: Leopard_  
_Date: September 30, 2010 8:43 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Boston Fashion Week_

That’s her, that’s her! That’s the blonde woman from Katherine’s funeral! You mean that’s P? That’s what she looks like?!?!

Wait, does that mean others of them were there? I really wish I’d taken photos now.

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Date: September 30, 2010 10:03 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Boston Fashion Week_

That’s P.

I caught some of the local coverage about it - people talked about the fall, but I haven’t seen shots of any of the others, even in the crowds.

I’ve got my guesses they’re in Boston. I know a more than a couple of law enforcement types (I come from that kind of family) and I gather they’ve been making a bit of a stir. Good and bad, no one’s quite sure what to do with them.

And a couple of usual good sources of gossip clam right up when asked about them, which is wicked odd.

 

* * *

_From: NH_  
_Date: October 1, 2010 5:13 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: Boston Fashion Week_

> wicked odd.

Is that more odd slang?

Last location-based info I had on Eliot was Nebraska. (Not confirmed, no footage I could find, but comments about a particularly nasty pay fight in a small-town ring.) More than a couple of weeks ago, so it doesn’t mean much.

Couple of reports of what might be Alec, but it’s hard to get photo confirmation, and they weren’t all in Boston either.

(Did see some chatter about another hacker being in Boston - got arrested at Logan, in fact. Name of Chaos? Maybe Ch@0s if he’s that kind of hacker. Something about art fraud. Not sure how reliable the details are.)

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Date: October 1, 2010 8:06 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Boston Fashion Week_

> Last location-based info I had on Eliot was Nebraska.

That’s right, you’ve been really interested in Eliot all along.

I suppose the people with hacker connections are even less interested in sharing details than most people. Huh.

Wicked: see [http://bit.ly/L10012010](https://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=Appendix:Glossary_of_Boston_slang&oldid=10572920#W). Guessing you’re more Boston than broader NE, Azadi?

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Date: October 1, 2010 11:15 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Boston Fashion Week_

> Guessing you’re more Boston than broader NE, Azadi?

Guilty as charged. Southie originally, though I’ve moved around a bit.

I can hit up the _Globe_ and other sources if people have any questions in particular.


	6. Nate's Life

_From: Marian_   
_Sent: June 10, 2011 10:03 PM_   
_Subject: Nate’s life_

It’s been so quiet (seriously, is there anyone still in the pool for when N verbs out of prison? I didn’t think he’d be in there more than a fortnight.)

Seems like a good time for a discussion of his background. We’ve done profiles on what we know about Eliot (not as much as we’d like), Parker (more hypothetical theories based on robbery patterns, but that was at least playing with information rather than lack of it), and Alec (great for those of us who could follow the tech conversation, but not as satisfying for the rest).

What about Nate? What’s his story, beyond the things dug up from the Wayback Machine?  
  


* * *

_From: OrcHunter_   
_Sent: June 11, 2011 05:34 AM_   
_Subject: Re: Nate’s life (verbs?)_

> is there anyone still in the pool for when N verbs out of prison?

Verbs? (More coming on topic later today.)

 

* * *

_From: Marian_   
_Sent: June 11, 2011 07:28 AM_   
_Subject: Re: Nate’s life (verbs?)_

Breaks out / escapes / flees / is sprung from / slips away from / departs / explodes / bolts / rewrites legal code from inside a cell in his favor / insert your verb here.

 

* * *

_From: OrcHunter_  
_Sent: June 11, 2011 08:29 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Nate’s life_

So, I’ve got a file on what shown up about Nate in public. Most of it you can find yourself easily enough.

Born and grew up in Boston, Massachusetts.(Near Quincy Market, I’m told.)

College, seminary, mostly nothing of particular note except that he left seminary.  
Married in the mid-90s (Maggie).

By the early 2000s he’s one of the top investigators, head and neck with Jim. Several notable recoveries at this time, including a stolen Monet in Paris ($25 million), an identity fraud scam ($15 million), bringing down a notorious black market dealer (Guttman) in 2005. Various news pieces on these, and a bit of long-form journalism on the last one, I’ve got a copy for the curious.

One son, Sam, who died of cancer in 2006. Sharp downhill spiral.

Divorce decree is 2007, but sealed. He leaves the firm somewhere in there (not clear what was leave and when he was fired or let go or whatever the current buzzspeak is.)

He knew Jim most of the time at the firm, but it’s not clear how well they knew each other’s families.

(Oh, right, that was all backchannel. Marian’s research back in 09 lead to tracking down Jim’s former wife. She married R, an expat engineer living in Dubai. Backchannel if that’s not sufficient. Just had notice via her college alumna magazine that she was killed recently in a bombing, details unclear. R was badly injured. Not sure if there were others in the car.)  
  


* * *

_From: OrcHunter_  
_Sent: June 12, 2011 08:51 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: Nate’s life_

(Marian, the verbs made me laugh. I was out of the pool a week after you.)

That gives me something to go on. Might have more on R in the future. So you’re saying we don’t have a lot of concrete information about Nate until things get started with L?

 

* * *

_From: Ice_   
_Sent: June 13, 2011 10:11 AM_   
_Subject: Re: Nate’s life_

>So you’re saying we don’t have a lot of concrete information about Nate until things get started with L?

Good friends with a bottle is the word on the street.

I’m still in the pool for another two weeks.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_   
_Sent: June 15, 2011 1:19 PM_   
_Subject: Re: Nate’s life_

Ice! Haven’t seen you around much. Ta for the tips on my trip to Chicago, I had a great time.

> I’m still in the pool for another two weeks.

Not much faith in L, then?

 

* * *

_From: Ice_  
_Sent: June 16, 2011 12:42 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: Nate’s life_

> Not much faith in L, then?

N never does the obvious. That’s why he’s where he is.


	7. she's alive she's alive

_From: Leopard_  
_Sent: January 28, 2012 10:32 AM_  
_Subject: she’s alive she’s alive_

Katherine. Sophie. Whatever.

I know we’ve had guesses, but actual TV footage. From this tiny country, San Lorenzo, that’s having an election. And that’s Sophie. Or whatever,

Azadi, want to come over tonight and see the footage I recorded?

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Sent: January 28, 2012 12:15 PM  
_ _Subject: she’s alive she’s alive_

Wow. Wicked cool.

Yeah. I’ll bring ice cream and beer.

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Sent: January 28, 2012 9:25 PM  
_ _Subject: she’s alive she’s alive_

So, after watching a lot of video clips, and doing some hunting online, I’m really sure that’s Sophie.

Using the name Ibanez (first name that of a character at Sunnybrook Farm, if you don’t get the reference ask Marian.) Claiming to be a school teacher, engaged to Vittori, who was not expected to do well, but is doing a lot better than expected.

 

* * *

_From: Leopard_  
_Sent: January 28, 2012 9:25 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: she’s alive she’s alive_

I do I not see her with him at all. 

Seriously? That’s a totally unpersuasive relationship. Do you think it’s real? It can’t be real. Her eyes don’t crinkle up right when she looks at him, like she likes him, but not like that?

Also, a couple of the shots, you can totally see her walking all over him, and him letting her.

 

* * *

_From: NH_  
_Sent: January 28, 2012 11:43 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: she’s alive she’s alive_

First really solid evidence she didn’t die in that explosion, and you don’t like her choice of boyfriend?

What is this list coming to?

Any of the others spotted?

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Sent: January 29, 2012 6:31 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: she’s alive she’s alive_

I totally can’t see her with him, either. I mean, he seems like a nice guy, and an idealist, and a teacher going into politics is at least novel.

And I suppose being married to the president of a small country’s not nothing, but she could do better. Don’t see what she sees in him. Unless it’s a con, in which case he’s a sweet-looking guy and that seems unfair. Unless he knows she’s faking?

I think I need to sit down and watch all the footage again. Only work called me in, so I can’t.

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Sent: January 29, 2012 6:31 AM_  
_Subject: Re: she’s alive she’s alive_

Ok, so I got a chance to watch a fair bit. Someone who might be Nate, but the hat gets in the way, the shots I’ve seen. No sign of Alec or Eliot.Lots of Katherine. Sophie. Whatever.

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Sent: February 2, 2012 6:35 AM_  
_Subject: she’s not_

Leopard, sweetie, sit down somewhere quiet, okay? I was watching the early coverage on San Lorenzo and… there was an assassination attempt. And Katherine got shot.

It looks like she’s dead. From the footage. And Vittori.

I mean. I hope not. But it looked awfully real. And it’s on live TV. Or at least it was live there.

Look, I’ll come over tonight, okay?

 

* * *

_From: NH_  
_Sent: February 2, 2012 8:31 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: she’s not_

Oh, wow.

Eliot must be…

I mean, that’s failing to do your job, right there.

Unless it was fake. Would you spot him if you saw him, Azadi? Leopard? In the footage?

 

* * *

_From: Azadi_  
_Sent: February 2, 2012 11:45 PM_  
_Subject: Re: she’s not_

Leopard’s okay. I mean, considering. There was a lot of drinking involved. (Thanks, whoever it was who put together the team drinks list. And the drinking game.)

We still can’t decide if it’s real, even watching frame by frame. No sign of anyone in the immediate footage who looked like Eliot, but there were a lot of riot masks and things so who knows.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Sent: February 20, 2012 11:45 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: she’s not_

Got a tip from a friend that something weird was up with the Beck mansion party (big costume party on an island off the coast…)

He didn’t get good photos, but he got a couple, and Sophie’s clearly in them. Still quite alive. (Makes a stunning Irene Adler, actually.) [http://bit.ly/L02212012](http://itsallaboutgina-blog.tumblr.com/post/21828983151).

 

* * *

_From: Leopard_  
_Sent: February 21, 2012 6:15 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: she’s not_

You’re sure? You’re really sure? It’s not like that time I was sure it was Katherine, and you proved it was Gina Bellman?

I mean. I just don’t want her to be dead.


	8. An introduction: MrP

_From: MrP_  
_Sent: June 28, 2012 4:54PM  
_ _Subject: An introduction: MrP_

Introducing myself, right.

Call me MrP. Work for a small firm in the US, fair bit of travel.

Little of this, little of that. Depends on what the job is.

When I'm home, I do a lot of cooking, and like to keep fit.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Sent: June 28, 10:15PM  
_ _Subject: Re: An introduction: MrP_

Welcome!

I'm a librarian (predictable pseudonym choice, really) in the Northeast, and like dabbling in questions more complicated than the "Where's your bathroom?" and "Where's do I find this book?” that are a lot of my day job.

Bunch of new people on the list, looking forward to what you all contribute.

What got you interested in our topic?

 

* * *

_From: Ice_   
_Sent: June 28, 2012 11:40PM_   
_Subject: Re: An introduction: MrP_

Welcome, MrP.

I'm in acquisitions for a small company myself. I like the flexibility. I'm a gamer when I have the chance, and a friend's been introducing me to some new adventures.

I've been around the list for a bit - if you're ever visiting Chicago, I've got some recommendations, I make it back there every so often.

 

* * *

_From: MrP_  
_Sent: June 28, 2012 4:54PM  
_ _Subject: Re: An introduction: MrP_

> What got you interested in our topic?

Heard a few things over the years, had a conversation with a couple of friends over a poker game that made me curious about what else was out there. I'm not online much, but someone showed me a couple of places, and one of the mods here sent me an invite.

How do you people even find time for this? Some of us have jobs, man.

Know perfectly well no one could figure out where I am 95% of the time. If that.

 

* * *

_From: NH_  
_Sent: June 28, 2012 7:12 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: An introduction: MrP_

> Know perfectly well no one could figure out where I am 95% of the time. If that.

I keep telling them that evidence of absence is not conclusive, because honestly, someone could just be out of line of the shot.

(I don’t regret opening up the list to the less conspiracy minded among us - I’m very on the ‘more’ end myself. But it does make for some weird discussions sometimes.)

 

* * *

_From: ILovePaws72_  
_Sent: June 28, 2012 11:40PM  
_ _Subject: Re: An introduction: MrP_

Always interesting how people find their way somewhere.

Hi, new member of the list too, I just joined last month. I can send my intro if you want, privately.

Ran into P in the middle of a job of mine. Stunning to watch her in action, especially once I realized who she was. P's a legend in my line of work.

Turned out well, but it got me really curious, and I wanted somewhere I could talk about it a bit more.

 

* * *

_From: MrP_  
_Sent: June 29, 2012 5:13 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: An introduction: MrP_

Stunning, huh? Not the safest person to have a crush on, I'd think.

You on the stealing side of the line of work, or the stopping things being stolen, then?

 

* * *

_From: ILovePaws72_  
_Sent: June 29, 2012 8:11 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: An introduction: MrP_

Ah, not with a stranger. That’d be telling.

I've come across P's work several times. I mean, the Polar Star? The Gem of Gibraltar? The Roslind Diamond? There's rumors about the Louvre.

Aesthetic and professional admiration, call it. She's way out of my league. 

 

* * *

_From: NH_  
_Sent: June 29, 2012 11:45 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: An introduction: MrP_

You’ll find various of us have our own preferences. Leopard and Azadi are facinated by Sophie. I’ve been tracking Eliot (well, to the degree one can) for years, got fascinated with a couple of stories about him from a friend of a friend of a friend who served with him. (The kind of thing you hear at the right southern cookout if you’re in the right place at the right time.)

Harriet is interested in the documentary evidence of the various cons we can find (which is hard, since they usually get wiped off the web). Sinclair is convinced Sophie is British aristocracy. Bob has an algorithm he swears will track Alec across the net, based on typing patterns. We haven’t heard from Algernon for a while, but he was working on a thing about future potential targets.

I think Marian is an equal opportunity ogler. (And now I’m sure she’s making outraged faces at her computer screen.)

We take all kinds. Though nasty folks don't get to stay long.


	9. Introduction: Verity

_From: Verity_  
_Sent: May 05, 2012 10:32 AM_  
_Subject: Introduction: Verity_

I understand that a brief bio is required for membership, and that  I “need not include specific details, but deliberate falsification is grounds for removal from the list.”

Call me Verity. I’ve lived a number of places, but am currently in Europe. No, I don’t want to be more specific, I was raised with a thorough grasp of information security and the consequences for failure.

I’m here because my step-dad had a run-in with L (evidence indicates, anyway) and I got curious. Not ready to talk about the details yet, but might be once I get more familiar with how you do things here.

Interests include social dynamics, how grifting works, chess, and international treaty agreements.

 

* * *

_From: OrcHunter_  
_Date: May 05, 2012 7:13 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Introduction: Verity_

Chess, huh? Popular game around here. Are you any good? There’s a site some people play on - if you let me know your email, I can send you a link.

 

* * *

_From: Verity_  
_Date: May 05, 2012 7:13 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: Introduction: Verity_

> Are you any good?

Ranked, but saying more would be telling. Plus, my last competition turned out to be rigged.

Not up for play right now with other people than my usual, but if people want to talk chess, I’m codenameverity@protonmail.com.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_  
_Date: May 6, 2012 9:17 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: Introduction: Verity_

Great book, and great username! Guessing you’re not a simple sort of person, between that list of interests and that choice. (Never mind the chess.)

Welcome to the list!


	10. How do they find cases?

_From: Marian_   
_Sent: July 10, 2013 8:15 AM_   
_Subject: How do they find cases?_

Wow, it’s been quiet. Thought I’d throw a question out for discussion: how do you think they find people to help?

We know:

\- three reports from people in Boston who were given instructions to go to a particular bar. Don’t bother trying, no one’s there anymore. (Well. Law enforcement might still be.)

\- two unverified reports of an anonymous email, reaching out and offering help, but with enough detail about the problem that someone risked it.

\- four cases where they just showed up

\- some suspicions about Ed Kelly, who must know Nate half a dozen ways, pointing some people their direction.

\- some number of cases, probably dozens, where we have no clue.

(If I were the sort of person to swear, there’d be swears. Inadequate data is my kryptonite.)

Thoughts? Theories? Wild suppositions?

 

* * *

_From: NH  
_ _Sent: July 10, 201312:13 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: How do they find cases?_

Oh, good question.

Confessional time.

Am I the only one who tried floating a case to see if they’d pay attention?

 

* * *

_From: OrcHunter_   
_Sent: July 10, 201312:13 PM_   
_Subject: Re: How do they find cases?_

>Am I the only one who tried floating a case to see if they’d pay attention?

You didn’t. Tell me you didn’t.

Actually, tell me they wrote back.

The one I know about, I don’t know how they got interested. Alec turned up in our offices one day. None of the others. And then the company had some … well, that’s an identifying story.

 

* * *

_From: Verity  
_ _Sent: July 10, 20139:17 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: How do they find cases?_

I know someone who’s gotten their interest at least twice, but it’s got to be the right sort of lure.

Like tracking down a panda bear in the 1930s. Unique. Interesting. (See Ruth Harkness here: [http://bit.ly/L07102013](http://americacomesalive.com/2012/03/16/ruth-harkness-1900-1947-brought-first-giant-panda-to-u-s/) There’s better sites out there, but not as easy to anonymise.) A certain amount of bloody-minded perservance apparently doesn’t hurt.

 

* * *

_From: NH_   
_Sent: July 11, 20137:18 AM_   
_Subject: Re: How do they find cases?_

> Actually, tell me they wrote back.

Alas, no.

Or at least, that’s what I’d say even if they had.

I did have a case thought might interest them - not me directly, a friend of a friend. It was a couple of years ago, just before Nate went into prison, so the timing may just not have worked.

 

* * *

_From: Marian  
_ _Sent: July 11, 201311:46 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: How do they find cases?_

It makes you wonder how they decide, though. And for at least some of the ones we know about, life-changing if they do. 

Either they’re swamped with cases, or cases come find them, or they’re looking - but how do they decide which to take? There’s only so many hours in a day, and surely at least some of them take some preparation?

Brr. Not sure I'd want the job of making the choice.

 

* * *

_From: OrcHunter  
_ _Sent: July 11, 20134:22 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: How do they find cases?_

So that gets us into spreadsheet territory. Do they take time off? (Only when Nate is in prison? Well, single occurance, statistical anomaly.)

Do they work every day, when they have a case, or take weekends off? There’s a few odd things that don’t seem to involve all five, here and there, we’ve all seen some of the stories.

How much prep is involved for each of them? Or how little?

I can’t do a full mockup right now (work) but a back of a napkin suggests that in a year, if they did a case a week, that’s 52. That seems like a lot. One a month is 12 (or 13, for those who prefer a lunar cycle. Fairly sure we proved Eliot is not a werewolf last year, however.) That … it seems like we hear about more than that, and we wouldn’t hear about a lot of possible cases.

 

* * *

_From: Marian_   
_Sent: July 11, 20139:51 AM_   
_Subject: Re: How do they find cases?_

Well, I want a spreadsheet.

(You know me, I always want a spreadsheet.)

Now I’m wondering if cases cluster around different times of year.

 

* * *

_From: Ice  
_ _Sent: August 1, 2013 8:50 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: How do they find cases?_

Given my recent life, I’m sure that sometimes they go longer stretches without a case or at least a long setup, and have other times when it’s three cases in a week.

Someone gave me a proper fear of stimulants a while back, but I am not up for this all-nighter thing anymore. Just saying.


	11. A Little Advice

_From: Ice_   
_Sent: March 11, 2014 10:03 PM_   
_Subject: A little advice_

Lots of tech advice out there - be careful what you trust. Some of it is false flag or sets you up to be vulnerable. People forget the human element, too.

If you’re not a geek (the age of the geek, baby), here’s a decent bit from the Guardian. Hate for you nice folks to get in trouble. [http://bit.ly/L03112014](http://bit.ly/L03112014https://www.theguardian.com/small-business-network/2014/mar/11/stop-cyber-criminals-targeting-small-business).

 

* * *

_From: MrP  
_ _Sent: March 11, 2014 10:05 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: A little advice_

C’mon, man. People can find their own links.

 

* * *

_From: Ice  
_ _Sent: March 11, 2014 10:07 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: A little advice_

Nothing wrong with spreading a little helpfulness.

 

* * *

_From: MrP  
_ _Sent: March 11, 2014 10:09 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: A little advice_

Being helpful would be solving this cooking problem.

(Had a blue cheese-truffle butter on one of the best steaks of my life last night. Can’t quite get it right tonight.)

 

* * *

_From: NH  
_ _Sent: March 11, 2014 10:18 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: A little advice_

Is this really going to turn into a cooking discussion?

 

* * *

_From: Ice  
_ _Sent: March 11, 2014 10:25 PM  
_ _Subject: Re: A little advice_

 

All online conservations turn to food, cats, or porn eventually. There’s a rule.

 

* * *

_From: OrcHunter_   
_Sent: March 12, 2014 10:34 PM_   
_Subject: Re: A little advice_

Cooking is never off-topic. We have more sense. (Looking forward to your rec, MrP.)

 

* * *

_From: MrP  
_ _Sent: March 12, 2014 12:09 AM  
_ _Subject: Re: A little advice_

I like the Rogue Creamery Caveman Blue for this. Very distinctive tang, balances the truffles I’ve got nicely (winter blacks). [http://bit.ly/L03112014b](http://bit.ly/L03112014bhttps://www.pdxmonthly.com/articles/2015/10/6/are-these-the-10-best-cheeses-made-in-the-northwest) for more cheeses. If you can’t get the truffles, it’ll still be good.

Make a compound butter (that part’s easy). Eat. Enjoy.

Might write up my opinions on the best compound butter, but not tonight. Something’s come up.

**Author's Note:**

> Curious about who these people are? To let people have a chance to theorise, I didn't reveal this until after author reveals. [This comment](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/102999180) has more info for those who are curious about who's who and how they found the list. 
> 
> Much thanks to Kiya for excellent beta duty and a number of expansions, and to Elise for pleased noises. 
> 
> (Written for the Worldbuilding Exchange 2017. Thanks for great ideas, Prinzenhasserin)


End file.
